Marked Warrior: The Beast of Genocide
by zheil
Summary: Neglected over his twin sisters who carry the kyuubi, Naruto is approached by the Beast of Genocide and gives him a mark that grants him unimaginable power. A power that originates from an older and an ancient time where all was controlled by the true God.


**As you know about the reoccurring problem with , I have stopped for a while from updating chapters of other stories, I'm just gonna show you some of my new projects. This story was inspired from berserker rage's "The Demon Blade", Nero Angelo Sparda's "Zangetsu Reborn" and also Shadow Kurogane's "Naruto Fernandes" which I consider to be great.**

Chapter 1: Birth of Pain and Power

At the tender age of 9, Naruto Namikaze was forced to grow up faster than anyone else his age. It was not rare especially for children who are poor and an orphan but Naruto was different. He was the first child of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki and was very rich.

So, why did he need to grow up fast with such a famous and respected family? All of it started 6 years ago when a man wearing a black cloak and an orange mask attacked the Namikaze Family. When Kushina gave birth to his twin sisters, the masked man kidnapped Kushina and using some strange Ninjutsu, forcefully extracted the Kyuubi No Yoko from her. Then using his sharingan, he controlled the beast and ordered it to destroy Konohagakure No Sato, his village.

After finally retrieving Kushina from the masked man, Minato was about to perform a sealing technique to seal within his two daughters, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former third Hokage, instead took his place in performing the sealing. The third Hokage died due to the effects of the sealing, splitting the Kyuubi's Chakra and Soul in half giving each to Narumi and Naruko. Kushina had managed to survive the extraction thanks to her Clan's special ability and with the help of Tsunade.

After all of it was over, Minato told the village about Hiruzen's sacrifice for the village, about his daughters carrying each of the half Soul and Chakra of the beast, how Jiraiya placed a special seal on them to control the Kyuubi and seeing that each carried the Soul and Chakra of the Kyuubi made it impossible for them from being controlled and especially on how they were heroines. The crowd all trusted their Hokage and his knowledge so they believed him and hailed the two girls as the heroines of Konoha.

And that incident gave birth to the loneliness and sadness that Naruto Namikaze always embraced every day of his young life. When the twins were one year older, Naruto was neglected as his parents were busy making sure that their daughters were healthy as possible. When he unlocked his chakra at the age of 4, he tried to tell them only to be told to stop pestering them. Even his birthday ceased to exist, thanks to the twins having the same birthday. They became the icon of the village and being kids, loved the attention, but Naruto was ignored even when he joined the academy at the age of 5 being one of the youngest ever to join the academy only to graduate at the age of 6 with a record almost beating Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. And all became more painful at the age of 7 when his entire existence disappeared from the minds of most of the Konoha Villagers and especially his parents.

"**Are you still thinking about the past boy?"** a voice in his head asked. Naruto simply nodded. When he was 6, Naruto experience an even that changed him entirely

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto looked at his so called parents as they were enjoying their family time with their daughters. Naruto simply ignored them before grabbing a book about Seals and absent mindedly walking. What he didn't know was that he had just exited the village gates seeing as the guards were two much bored to notice and was entering a dark part of the forest._

_Naruto then felt his body hitting something hard so he raised his eyes and looked at a temple ruin very well hidden thanks to the tall trees. Being a curious child as he was Naruto began to check the area out._

"_What is this place? Judging from the structures, they are very old and no one makes things like this anymore" he thought_

_As he continued to look, Naruto found himself on what he believed to be the Throne Room as standing in front of him was a set of stairs all heading straight to the not fully broken chair._

"_**It seem you are lost little one"**__ a voice asked_

_Naruto quickly turned around looking behind him to find nothing, he return his gaze at the chair and found himself looking at someone who sat on the Throne chair._

_He had long spiky hair that Naruto believed reached his waist, very dark and soulless eyes that made Naruto shocked, a tight blue sleeveless shirt, blue baggy pants and a pair of sandals. His hands were placed on each arm of the chair and had his legs crossed._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked_

"_**If you want to know boy then tell me your name first"**__ the man replied_

"_Naruto"_

"_**Well Naruto, I am Exodus or what they call me, the Beast of Genocide"**_

"_Beast? But you look more human"_

"_**Beast didn't really mean that I was a ferocious monster with claws and fangs but I was called a beast because of the ferociousness and destruction that I cause to all those who oppose me"**_

"_But are you human?"_

"_**Human? No. A God? Maybe"**_

"_God? Are you telling me that you maybe a God" Naruto asked hardly believing that this man could be so powerful that he was compared to a god_

"_**It was a big maybe but I am neither man nor good, I am something more of an enigma but enough about me, what about you boy, it seems you suffer something that no child should ever feel"**_

"_Really? Mostly only see me as a loner, if they even notice me"_

"_**Your eyes show loneliness and sadness, being someone who has lived long and seen things could easily detect a problem with you. How about telling it to me boy?"**_

"_I never have told this to anyone but seeing that you seem interested then…" And with that Naruto began to tell his life on how he was neglected by his parents, his sisters being more cared and loved than him and about other things._

_Exodus became intrigued by such a life and felt sorry for him, though not having parents and such, Exodus knew what it was like being lonely. He lived his long life in these temple without anyone beside him, as someone who could live for more than hundreds of years, it was impossible for him to have friends or even build a relationship seeing that they would die before him._

_After finally ending his story, Exodus stood up and walked towards Naruto. He placed a hand on the boys head and raffled his hair, he gave a small smile that Naruto returned._

"_**If you parents won't train you, then how about being trained by me" **_

"_Really?"_

"_**Of course, through me you will have powers that surpasses even the Ninja Arts"**_

"_Like what?"_

"_**Let me show you"**__ Exodus walked towards the nearest pillar which stood 15 feet tall and simply grabbing it, he lifted the object with ease and threw it with not too much strength yet the pillar was flying fast._

_Exodus then opened his palm, creating a small orb the size of his fists before firing it towards the pillar. The energy ball hit the pillar perfectly and created a powerful explosion that created a crater as large as Konoha itself._

"_**So what do you think?"**__ Exodus smirked looking at Naruto who was completely shocked at the strange raw of power_

"_That was Amazing!" _

"_**Well then before we start your training, I will first give you the mark of the Beast of Genocide"**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After having the Mark of the Beast of Genocide placed on his back which consisted of a tribal like tattoo covering his entire back, Naruto's physical abilities were enhanced along with giving him a mental link to Exodus who continued to teach him even if Naruto was inside the village.

Ever since, his extreme training began thanks to Exodus' help. His Ninjutsu were considered ranked S to B-Class, Genjutsu were all S-Class, Taijutsu was completely S-Class, Kenjutsu was also S-class and Chakra Control was S-Class. With the addition of controlling the Abyss Techniques, Naruto was a powerful ninja even at the age of 9

"**You do not have to worry child, you already know that the time is nearing"** Exodus said

"_You are right, time to prepare for the Exodus_"


End file.
